


we don't care about anything

by doubleknot



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ELRIS (Band), NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Height Differences, Makeup, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: "I need new friends. Preferably ones that are sane""Sure I'd love to hang out if hanging out means going to Ikea with you walking disasters.""If you say another word I swear to god I'm going to throw you out of a window."ORMy collection of drabbles about 99 liners





	1. dolled up

**Author's Note:**

> Hhm you don't ever really see stuff about 99 liners so I decided why not take matters into my own hands and write some drabbles about them. These dribbles are gonna be messy and other idols will appear later on but for now please enjoy!

"Be still," Doyeon hisses as Mingi squirms uncomfortably under her. The younger teen was sitting in his lap, face almost pressed against his, as she did his make up. "How long is this gonna take," the tall male asks only to be hit in the chest for talking and almost messing up her hard work. Mingi can make out the sound of Yunho and Changbin snickering off towards the side of them. They were suppose to be getting ready for a dance showcase which explained why Mingi was being tortured. "Don't think you're not getting your make up done. If Mingi has to go through it then so do you," Yoojung idly comments from the chair she's kneeling in as she does her make up in front of a vanity mirror. Mingi can practically feel the moment that the realization dawns upon the two and he can't stop himself from laughing even as Doyeon proceeds to screech at him for messing her up. Yoojung starts laughing a second later as Yunho and Changbin start to pout and grumble about them being big bullies. 

Mark walks back stage a few minutes later to tell them that they had fifteen minutes left to get ready only to find his friends laughing and yelling at each other. The teen just slowly blinks at the loud group before walking away, mumbling to himself.

"I need new friends. Preferably ones that are sane" 


	2. dining table

It's oddly silent whenever Yeosang steps into the apartment. The pink-haired teen furrows his brows together as he shuts the door behind him and kicks his shoes off. His roommate is never this quiet and he definitely knew it shouldn't be this calm because his roommate had some friends over whenever he left to go to work. "Lucas," The nineteen year old calls out softly but gets no answer. Yeosang can't help but feel a bit worried because Lucas would've messaged him and told him if he wasn't going to be home. 

"You're a god damn lamppost of a human!"

Okay. Yeosang's apartment definitely wasn't empty. Even though he's confused the teen made his way to the kitchen where he had heard the shouting come from. His confusion turns into bewilderment whenever he walks into the kitchen. Yoojung and Changbin are standing on top of their dining table while glaring at an amused Lucas. Yeosang has a lot of questions about this particular scenario but he one question he can't help but focus on the most is how in the hell the table hadn't collapsed by now. 

Now the teen knew that not only were the two standing on the table short but they weighed next to nothing as well. Their dining table was an old and lopsided piece of shit that sat low and was barely holding itself up so he didn't have much faith in it. It was quite a miracle that it was still standing by this point. 

"Do I wanna know why you two are standing on our table?"

Yoojung turned on her heel, the table creaking loudly under her feet, and smiled once she saw Yeosang. "Hey Yeosang," She said as she waved at him. "Hello to you too Yoojung. As nice as it is to see you, that didn't answer my question," He states. Changbin turns to face him as well almost causing the older to have a heart attack as he watches the table shake under them. "We were trying to see if we would be taller than Lucas if we stood on the table," He answers.

"Which turned out to be pointless," Lucas butts in before Yeosang can ask the younger two to get off the table, "like comparing daises to a tree." The taller teen looks smug as he wraps an arm around both of their shoulders. "Now that you're here we can actually do something fun. Wanna come hang out with us," The giant of a teen asks Yeosang as he leans against the two making them groan at him. Yeosang watches in horror as the table trembles, the movement is followed by a crackling sound and solid snap before it collapses taking the three down with it. 

Lucas lands face first against the shattered table top, pinning a disgruntled Changbin under him, and Yoojung lands on her ass. Yeosang just sighs heavily as he looks over his friends making sure that they were okay. Besides possible bruises and hurt egos everyone seemed to be okay.

"Sure I'd love to hang out if hanging out means going to Ikea with you walking disasters."

No one bothers correcting him. 

 


	3. road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have neglected this drabble collection for far too long, just like i have with all of my other stories but that's besides the point, so here have this!

Road trips and relaxation go hand in hand with each other or at least that's how Mark use to remember it being whenever he was little. Back then he would happily drift off to sleep in the backseat of his parents car, oblivious to his parents fussing over stopping and asking for directions, and would wake up whenever they stopped at a gas station to happily take the thirty dollars for his dad and buy snacks and drinks. That had been some of the best times of his life but this... _this_ was far from it.

 

_"He's touching me!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

 

One, two, three, inhale. Hold. Exhale, one, two, three. And repeat. Breathe and just remember that murder isn't legal.

 

_"Give it back now!"_

_"No, it's my turn to play."_

_"Is not!"_

_"Mark!"_

 

The brunet held his breath for a moment before he took his eyes off the road for a second and glanced over at Bella in the passenger seat. She looked exactly how Mark felt about the whole situation and he honestly couldn't be more grateful that there was actually another reasonable and responsible person on this road trip besides him. A loud, shrill shriek from the backseat caused him to look over his shoulder; Kunhang was asleep with his cheek mushed against the window and headphones firmly placed over his ears almost like the boy had known what was to come. The ear offending noise had come from the person sitting beside the sleeping teen, Sungyeon who was clawing harshly at Yeonjun's hand that had a tight grip on her ponytail while they fought over an old gameboy. Mark just blinked in disbelief as he turned his gaze back to the road, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

It was almost like he had actual children with him instead of his friends that were as old as him. He choose to ignore their bickering once again and just focused on driving because as soon as they could get to the hotel the better. After a few more minutes of them arguing and Bella scowling at them everything seemed to calm down. Bella was such a mom friend and knew how to defuse any disagreement, it was one of the many reasons why Mark was friends with her actually. Silence washed over the car as the two settled down causing the teen to sigh in relief.

Only thirty minutes had passed before the arguing started again. Between the shrieking, various curses and insults, calls for him or Bella, and feet digging into the back of his seat Mark could feel his blood pressure rise by the second. He was almost sure that he was going to have heart attack at this rate. A heart attack at nineteen. Only Mark of all people would be capable of having such a thing happen to him. Bella and him had chosen to ignore their arguing...that was until a shoe, most likely Yeonjun's since it had many doodles in black sharpie across the red fabric, flew past Mark's head accompanied with Yeonjun's screech of _'Bella'_ and Sungyeon's cry of _'Mark'._

He was about to turn and scold them as they came to a red light but Bella beat him to it. She turned her body in her seat until she was facing the backseat before she started scolding the two teens

"If either of you say another word, I swear to god I will throw you both out of one of these car window's and force you to walk back home. Now sit down, be quiet, and act like you got some sense or there will be no god that can save you from me!"

It was silent after that. It stayed silent for a while until Mark glanced into the review mirror to catch Sungyeon and Yeonjun sharing a look before the two smirked at each other. He winced, bracing himself for what he knew was about to come.

 

_'MARK!'_

_'BELLA!'_


End file.
